Uzumaki Naruto
by Uzumaki hyuuga18
Summary: Naruto pergi mengembara dan berlatih dengan Yoshi (oc). bagaimanakah kisahnya ? langsung saja ke cerita
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik om mashasi

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, adventure . Romance(?)

Warning : abal , typo(s) berserakan , tidak sesuai EYD

* * *

><p><strong>Kantor Hokage<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi sang sandaime Hokage yang sebenarnya sudah turun jabatan dan digantikan oleh Yondaime Hokage, harus rela kembali menanggung beban Kage setelah Yondaime Hokage tewas saat menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh seorang bocah. Terlihat sedang kesal lantaran musuh abadinya –kertas- terus menumpuk tiada henti didepannya. Tapi kekesalannya berubah menjadi perasaan senang saat salah seorang Anbu memberi sebuah informasi.

"lapor Hokage-sama. Naruto sudah ditemukan. Dan kini sedang dalam pemeriksaan dirumah sakit" ucap Anbu beropeng wajah monyet

"baik. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau boleh pergi" sahut Hokage

Hiruzenpun segera pergi ke rumah sakit meninggalkan dokumen yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hiruzen kini sudah berada dirumah sakit. Saat masuk kedalam kamar tempat Naruto dirawat, dia melihat seorang lelaki tengah duduk di kursi disamping ranjang. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat seperti baru berumur 35-an. memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan panjang serta salah satu matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya ( kaya rambut madara tapi berwarna merah ), dengan perawakan yang besar dan tinggi sekitar 180 cm memakai sebuah baju berwarna kuning kusam dan sebuah rompi berwana hijau tapi lebih kewarna putih serta celana berwana hitam.

"ternyata kau, ku kira siapa" ucap laki-laki tersebut

"lama tak jumpa,Yoshi" ucap Hiruzen dan duduk disebuah kursi disisi ranjang yang lain dari yang ditempati laki-laki tadi

"kau tau sendiri, aku ini seorang pengembara" ucap laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yoshi

"terakhir kali kau kesini sesaat setelah penyerangan kyuubi. Itu berarti sudah 6 tahun lamanya" ucap Hiruzen

Yoshi tidak menyahut tapi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tenga tertidur di atas ranjang.

"aku menemukan Naruto di dekat perbatasan konoha-suna dalam keadaan pingsan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ?" tanya Yoshi

"sebenarnya, sejak satu minggu yang lalu Naruto hilang. Tentu saja aku mengerahkan tm pencari untuk mencari Naruto. Tapi pencarian mereka tidak menghasilkan apapun. Dugaanku ini adalah kasus penculikan. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya" ucap Hiruzen

"saat aku mengeceknya aku menemukan sel yang terpasang dalam tubuhnya" ucap Yoshi

"sel ? apa maksudmu" tanya Hiruzen

"silahkan saja kau periksa dibagian dada kirinya" ucap Yoshi

Lalu Hiruzen memeriksa bagian dada kiri Naruto dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada disana

"itu adalah sel Shodaime Hokage. Kemungkinan Naruto menjadi bahan percobaan seseorang. Dan hanya Orochimaru saja yang terfikirkan olehku yang menjadi dalang dibalik menghilangnya Naruto" ucap Yoshi

'Orochimaru, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan ?' Batin Hiruzen

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor Hokage. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan ? biar Naruto aku yang menjaganya" ucap Yoshi

"baiklah. Tapi sepertinya, tetua desa akan memaksa untuk mengadakan rapat setelah mendengar semua ini. Aku harap kau bisa menghadirinya" dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hiruzen langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage

Seperti yang di perkirakan oleh Hiruzen. Tetua desa langsung mengadakan rapat untuk membahas tentang penculikkan Naruto setelah mengetahui semuanya.

Di ruangan rapat sudah terlihat Hokage dan para tetua desa serta kepala klan

"rapat kali ini membahas tentang menghilangnya Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang diduga di culik oleh Orochimaru" ucap Hiruzen

"seperti yang kita ketahui, Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari biju terkuat. Jika dia jatuh ketangan pihak lain itu akan berbahaya bagi kita. Maka dari itu, kita harus meningkatkan keamanan desa, jangan sampai hal kasus menghilangnya Naruto terulang lagi" ucap

Lalu seorang lelaki tua yang ditutup salah satu matanya a.k.a Danzou berdiri

"aku berencana untuk memasukannya kedalam Anbu root di bawah pengawasanku dan menjadikannya senjata terkuat yang dimiliki oleh konoha" ucap Danzo

"tapi sayang, itu tidak akan terjadi" ucap seseorang yang tengah duduk dijendela

"kau" ucap danzo menggeram marah

"Ya, ini aku. Yoshi" ucap Yoshi

"Naruto akan ikut mengembara denganku selama 6 tahun. Dan disaat itu pula aku akan melatihnya agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" lanjut Yoshi

"apa anda yakin ? setauku, kau tidak pernah mau mengangkat siapapun untuk menjadi muridmu" ucap

"bagaimanapun, aku dan Naruto sama-sama seorang Uzumaki. selain itu,Naruto kini memiliki sel hokage pertama dan aku tau cara membantu Narto untuk mengendalikan sel Hokage pertama karena aku adalah pengawal dari hokage pertama. Jadi aku fikir aku cocok untuk menjadi gurunya" ucap Yoshi

"aku juga sependapat dengan Yoshi. Aku mengizinkan Yoshi untuk membawa dan melatih Naruto. Tapi hanya untuk 6 tahun. Setelah itu Naruto harus kembali ke Konoha. Rapat selesai" ucap Hiruzen

Danzo tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Hiruzen tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menentang Hokage

3 hari kemudian

Terlihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri di gerbang konoha. Dua diantara mereka tampak seperti akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Yoshi. Sedangkan yang lainnya mereka adalah Hiruzen, Iruka, Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan membuat Yoshi khawatir" ucap Hiruzen lalu berbisik ke Naruto

'jika sedang Khawatir, Yoshi selalu bertingkah seperti orang gila' bisik hiruzen pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut

"hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan" tanya Yoshi penuh curiga pada Hiruzen dan Naruto

"bukan apa-apa. Iyakan Naruto" ucap hiruzen sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Naruto

"haha iya bukan apa-apa" Narutopun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"kalian membuatku curiga"ucap Yoshi

"Naruto" ucap Iruka yang membuat perhatian Naruto teralih padanya

"kamu adalah murid kesayangan sensei, bahkan sudah sensei anggap keluarga sensei sendiri. Berlatihlah dengan baik dan turuti apa yang Tuan Yoshi katakan" ucap Iruka

"tenang saja Iruka sensei. Saat aku kembali nanti, aku pasti sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat-ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan semangat disertai dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Irukapun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"sepertinya, untuk 6 tahun ini kami akan kehilangan pelanggan kesetiaan kami, ne. Naruto" ucap Teuchi

"meskipun berat berpisah dengan ramen ichiraku selama 6 tahun, tapi aku pasti akan langsung ramen buatan paman begitu aku kembali kekonoha nanti" ucap Naruto di dramatisir

"naruto"

"paman Teuchi"

"naruto"

"paman teuchi"

Merekapu menangis dengan lebay dengan back ground langit senja

BLETTAKK

BLETTAKK

Ayame menjitak kepala Naruto dan ayahnya

"kenapa kau menjitak kepala ayah tersayangmu ini Ayame ?"

"kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, Ayame nee-chan ?" tanya Teuchi dan Naruto dengan lebay

"itu karena kalian terlalu lebay" ucap Ayame

Tapi tidak terlalu lama kemudian, Ayame memeluk Naruto dan menangis dua kali lebih lebay

"Naruto, Nee-chan pasti kangen sama kamu. Selama itu kamu jangan telat makan, jangan telat tidur, jangan suka begadang. Ingatlah terus ramen Ichiraku. Dan, dan, dan"

BLETTAKK

"kenapa ayah menjitakku" tanya Ayame kepada ayahnya

"itu karena kau teralu lebay" ucap Teuchi

Yang lainpun hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Bahkan Izumo dan kotetsupun hanya cengo melihatnya dari pos penjaga

"ehm, sebaiknya kami berangkat sekarang sebelum hari terlalu siang" ucap Yoshi

"baiklah kalau begitu kami titip Naruto padamu" ucap Hiruzen mewakili yang lainnya

"kami pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa" ucap Yoshi

"kami pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Yoshi yang sudah berjalan duluan

"kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto" teriak Ayame membalas ucapan Naruto

Naruto dan Yoshipun memulai pengembaraan mereka untuk 6 tahun kedepan. Dimulailah kisah perjalanan seorang bocah yang akan menjadi penentu nasib dunia dimasa depan

**tbc**

see you


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san.

Gomen update nya laaaammaaaaaaa banget.

Soalnya kemarin laptop author dipinjem sama sepupu author yang lagi kuliah jadinya update nya lama.

Balas-balas review nya nanti di bawah

Oke langsung saja

Selamat membaca ^_^

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship 'n adventure.

Warning : abal , typo berserkan , oc , tidak sesuai EYD

Hari ini langit konoha terlihat cerah, bahkan tidak ada awan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Memang kini konoha sedang dalam keadaan damai, masyarakat bekerja seperti biasa. Para Shinobi, entah itu Genin,Chunin,Jounin ataupun ANBU menjalankan misi-misi yang mereka dapat, dari yang mudah hingga yang sulit.

Sementara kita lihat di ruang Hokage

"lapor Hokage-sama, tim 4 selesai menjalankan misi dengan baik. Dan ini rincian laporannya" ucap seorang Jounin pebimbing sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan

"baik, aku mengerti" ucap Hokage pada Jounin tersebut

"apa kau ingin mempunyai anak didik baru lagi Anko ?" tanya Hokage pada Jounin tersebut yang ternyata adalah Anko

"maksud anda?" tanya balik Anko

"akan ada genin baru. Dan aku ingin dia masuk ke timmu, bukankah timmu baru diisi oleh dua orang" ucap Hokage

"benar, tapi bukankah tes kelulusan ujian Genin baru akan diadakan lagi 6 bulan dari sekarang ?"

"memang benar, tapi aku yakin dia sudah siap menjadi Genin. " ucap Hokage

"kalau boleh tau, siapa dia dan dimana dia sekarang ?" tanya Anko

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi. sekarang dia sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Tapi dalam waktu dekat dia akan kembali kesini"

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa ada hal yang lain lagi" tanya Anko

"tidak ada. Kau boleh pergi"

"baik" ucap Anko

dan setelah itu Anko pergi dari kantor Hokage

"ma'af Hokage-sama. Apa Naruto sebentar lagi akan datang ?" tanya Iruka yang ternyata sudah ada diruangan Hokage bahkan sebelum Anko datang

"ya, kau benar"

'jadi sebentar lagi Naruto kembali' bati Iruka

"Hokage-sama, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ucap Iruka

"tanyakan saja"

"sebenarnya Uzumaki Yoshi itu siapa ?" tanya Iruka

"sebenarnya dia adalah adik dari istri Shodaime Hokage a.k.a nona Mito. Dia juga adalah pengawal pribadi dan tangan kanan Shodaime Hokage. Dia mengikuti kakaknya -nona Mito- menjadi Shinobi konoha. Walaupun memiliki Chakra yang besar, tapi dia Memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat baik, bahkan menyaingi kemampuan kontrol chakra Nidaime Hokage kemampuan fuinnyapun sangat hebat."

"kalau beliau adalah pengawal Shodaime itu berarti dia sudah sangat tua, tapi dia terlihat masih umur 35-an"

"Yoshi memang sudah tua. Dia terlihat masih muda karena sebuah segel yang terpasang pada tubuhnya" ucap Hokage

"segel?"

"ya , segel tersebut adalah salah satu tehnik Fuin yang dilarang karena melawan takdir. Segel tersebut berfungsi menahan pertumbuhan, intinya orang yang terpasang segel tersebut tidak akan menua dan tidak akan mati meski tubuhnya terpisah tapi tetap akan merasa sakit. Lalu, jika segel tersebut dilepas maka orang yang terpasang segel tersebut akan langsung mati" jelas Hokage

"lalu, jika itu dilarang, kenapa segel itu dipasang pada tubuh Tuan Yoshi ?" tanya Iruka

"Suatu hari Yoshi dipanggil oleh pemimpin Uzushiogakure dan Yoshi menyanggupinya. Dan saat Yoshi kembali ke Konoha, dia sudah memiliki segel tersebut. Menurut Shodaime Hokage, hal itu dilakukan karena pemimpin Uzushiogakure saat itu memperkirakan akan adanya penyerangan terhadap Uzushiogakure yang menyebabkan Uzushio hancur, jadi segel itu mau tidak mau harus dipasang pada seorang Uzumaki untuk menyatukan kembali warga Uzushio yang diprediksikan akan menyebar dan menyembunyikan diri. dan sekarang, Yoshi menjadi seorang pengembara untuk mencari penduduk Uzushiogakure , terutama seorang Uzumaki yang menyelamatkan diri dan menyebar keseluruh dunia" jelas Hokage

"jadi begitu ya" gumam Iruka

"kalau begitu saya pergi dulu tuan" ucap Iruka

Sekarang kita lihat kearah gerbang desa, disana akan terlihat dua orang shinobi yang sangat terkenal di desa konoha. Entah itu dikalangan para shinobi maupun dikalangan rakyat bisa, mereka adalah kotetsu dan Izumo.

"hey Izumo, apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari hanya menunggu gerbang ini terus ?" tanya Kotetsu yang terlihat sedang memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, bosan.

"sebenarnya aku bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hokage-sama hanya memberi kita tugas untuk menjaga gerbang. Tapi mungkin sekali-kali kita bisa meminta misi keluar desa pada Hokage-sama. Biar kita tidak terlalu jenuh disini" jawab Izumo menanggapi pertanyaan rekannya

Lalu dikejauhan , Izumo melihat dua orang tengah berjalan kearah desa. Yang satu memiliki perawakan yang tinggi dan besar, memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan panjang serta salah satu matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya, memakai sebuah baju berwarna kuning kusam dan sebuah rompi berwana hijau tapi lebih kewarna putih serta celana berwana hitam. sedangkan satunya lagi hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas dada orang yang pertama tadi, memiliki rambut pirang dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar. Memakai jaket berwarna Orange biru dan celana orange, dan sebuah jubah berwarna putih

"siapa mereka ?" tunjuk Izumo pada dua orang yang tengah berjalan kearah konoha

"Entahlah, mungkin pengembara yang akan singgah di desa konoha tercinta ini" ucap Izumo dengan malas sambil tetap mamangku dagunya dan tidak menolehkan kepalanya

"kau ini, lebih bersemangatlah sedikit selagi kita masih muda" kicau Kotetsu

"kau sudah terdengar seperti Guy saja" ucap Izumo

"dari pada kau, terlihat seperti orang tua" balas Kotetsu

Sementara Izumo dan Kotetsu berdebat gak jelas arah tujuannya, kedua sosok tadi sudah sampai di gerbang konoha. Kemudian sosok yang berbadan lebih pendek merentangkan tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pahatan patung Hokage, seolah sedang melepas rindu yang telah lama ia pendam

"akhirnya, tak terasa setelah 6 tahun sejak aku pergi. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah." Ucap sosok yang berbadan pendek tadi

"yah, sepertinya konoha masih dalam keadaan aman sejak kita pergi. Sebaiknya kita melapor dulu pada Hiruzen, Naruto" ucap sosok yang lebih tinggi tersebut

"aku sudah berjanji untuk mengunjungi kedai ramen Ichiraku begitu sampai disini. Jadi,Yoshi sensei saja yang melapor. Tidak apa-apakan ?'" ujar sosok yang lebih pendek tadi yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Terserah kau saja" ucap sosok satunya yang bernama Yoshi

Melihat orang yang tadi dilihatnya sudah berada di gerbang konoha, Izumo menghentikan perdebatannya dengan kotetsu dan menghampiri kedua sosok tadi dan disusul oleh rekannya, kotetsu

"bukankah kau adalah Naruto" tanya Izumo

"ya, ini aku, Naruto. Orang yang akan menjadi Hokage terkuat dan semua orang akan mengakuiku-ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan semangat

"dan anda adalah..."

"Yoshi. Apa kau melupakan cerita orang-orang tentang kehebatanku yang melegenda ini ?!" tanya Yoshi kepada Izumo saat melihat Izumo seolah tidak mengenalinya

'hey Kotetsu, apa kau mengenalnya ?' bisik Izumo pada Kotetsu

'tidak. Sepertinya dia orang lemah' bisik Kotetsu

"err, sebenarnya kami tidak pernah mendengar cerita yang anda katakan" ucap Izumo kepada Yoshi

Yoshi pun hanya pundung dipojokkan saat mendengar jawaban yang orang yang ada dihadapannya tadi

'tuhkan benar, dia orang lemah' bisik Kotetsu pada Izumo

"sudahlah sensei, tidak perlu dimasukkan kehati. Lagipula kau harus melapor ke Hokage-jiji kan?" ucap Naruto

"kau benar" ucap Yoshi sambil bangkit dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun

"orang yang aneh" gumam Izumo

"baiklah aku pergi ke ramen ichiraku dulu ya, nanti jika paman mau ramen minta aja, biar Yoshi sensei yang bayarin" ucap Naruto pada Izumo dan Kotetsu sambil berlari menuju ke kedai ramen ichiraku

Kantor Hokage

Hiruzen sarutobi, Shinobi yang dihormati dan dijuluki sebagai The profesor. Terkenal dengan kebijaksanaannya, ketegasannya dan kehebatannya. Yah jika dilihat dari riwayatnya, memang seperti itu tapi kenyataannya...

Tengah asik-asiknya hiruzen membaca novel ciptaan muridnya a.k.a Jiraiya, dia harus kecewa lantaran kegiatannya tersebut harus terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar

TOK TOK TOK suara pintu diketuk (ya iyalah. Masa petasan sih)

"masuk"

lalu pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seonggok(?) daging yang bernama Yoshi

"ternyata itu kau, Yoshi. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen

"Baik"

"Mana Naruto ?"

"dia langsung pergi ke kedai ramen" jawab Yoshi

"hahaha. Ternyata dia masih belum berubah ya, masih maniak ramen seperti dulu." Tawa Hiruzen

"dan bagaimana pengembaraanmu dengan Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen

"selama 6 tahun ini kami pergi menjelajahi dunia. Selama itu juga aku melatihnya untuk menjadi shinobi yang baik. Naruto sudah menguasai dasar-dasar untuk menjadi ninja. Kontrol cakranya juga lumayan bagus untuk seseorang yang memiliki cakra yang besar dan menguasai beberapa ninjutsu. Bisa kubilang, dia sudah layak menjadi Chunin. Tapi dia belum memiliki banyak pengalaman, jadi dia masih akan mengalami kesulitan untuk melawan seorang Chunin." Jelas Yoshi

"yah tidak heran jika dia sudah sehebat itu jika yang melatihnya itu adalah kau. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kau mau mengangkat seorang murid. Setahuku kau tidak pernah mau mempunyai seorang muridpun, bahkan kau juga menolak menjadikan cucu Shodaime Hokage sebagai muridmu"

"itu karena situasi kali ini berbeda, lagipula dia adalah seorang Uzumaki. kau tau sendirikan untuk apa aku masih hidup sampai sekarang ?!" ucap yoshi

"ya, aku tau. Apa kau menyesal 'menerima' semua ini ?"

"tidak. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Yoshi sembari meninggalkan ruang Hokage

Kedai ramen Ichiraku

"satu mangkuk lagi paman" ucap seorang bocah yang bernama Naruto

Tidak lama kemudian ramen pesanan Naruto sudah jadi

"setelah 6 tahun mengembara ternyata selera makanmu masih besar ya, Naruto" ucap pemilik kedai yang bernama Teuchi

"itu karena ramen disini adalah ramen terenak didunia-ttebayo"

"kau ini bisa saja Naruto" ucap Teuchi

Sedang asik-asiknya Naruto memakan ramennya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang

"Naruto"

Ingin tau siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang

"eh, Iruka-sensei" ucap Naruto

"ternyata benar kau disini" ucap Iruka sambil duduk di kursi disamping Naruto

"bagaimana sensei bisa tau aku disini ?" tanya Naruto

"tadi aku bertemu dengan tuan Yoshi di jalan. Dan dia bilang kau langsung pergi kesini setelah sampai di desa"

"sensei mau ramen ? biar Yoshi sensei nanti yang bayar" tawar Naruto

"baiklah" ucap Iruka

"PAMAN, RAMENNYA SATU LAGI YA BUAT IRUKA SENSEI" teriak Naruto pada Teuchi

"baik, tunggu sebentar" ucap teuchi

Beberapa saat kemudian

"ini pesanannya" ucap Teuchi sambil meletakkan ramen di depan Iruka

"terima kasih" ucap Iruka

"naruto bagaimana latihanmu selama 6 tahun ini ?" tanya Iruka disela-sela memakan Ramen

"swnangwat berwat swenswei, akwu dwilt- ohok ohok"

"minum dulu naruto" ucap Iruka sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada naruto

"GLEK GLEK GLEK-AHH, hampir saija aku mati. Kan tidak elit jika seorang calon ninja terhebat di dunia mati hanya karena tersedak ramen " ucap Naruto dengan 'sedikit' narsis

"makanya Naruto, lain kali kalau mau bicara telan dulu makananmu" Ucap Iruka

"baik, baik"

"jadi, bagaimana latihanmu naruto ?"

"sangat berat sensei. aku disuruh berenang melintasi selat, disuruh melawan para bandit. Jika sparring dengan Yoshi sensei, yoshi sensei selalu melawan dengan jurus-jurisnya yang hebat. Bahkan aku bebrapa kali hampir mati gara-gara serangannya" jelas naruto

"kau hebat Naruto, bisa bertahan dari latihan-latihan tersebut saat kau masih anak-anak. Kalau sensei mungkin sudah kabur pulang ke Konoha saat awal-awal pengembaraan itu" ucap Iruka

"sensei bisa saja. Aku tidak sehebat itu" ucap Naruto merendah

Keesokan harinya

Disebuah apartemen, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat seonggok daging yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto tengah enak-enaknya berselancar di alam mimpinya, yah setidaknya sampai ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

"hey Naruto bangun" ucap Yoshi

Tapi Naruto tetap nyaman dengan alam mimpiya

"huh, sepertinya harus menggunakan cara biasa" ucap Yoshi

Kemudian Yoshi merapal segel tangan. Dan detik berikutnya muncul air berbentuk naga dengan ukuran kecil dari arah dapur menerjang Naruto

BYURR

"TOLONG AKU TENGGELAM TO- are. Kenapa aku basah begini" ucap naruto

"itu karena kau tidak mau bangun"

Lalu Naruto melihat kearah orang yang berbicara tadi

"YOSHI-SENSEI, SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI" ucap naruto marah

"aku jugakan sudah bilang, jika kau sulit dibangunkan aku akan menggunakan cara ini" ucap Yoshi

"sudah cepat mandi sana, Hiruzen memanggilmu" lanjut Yoshi

"are, kenapa Hokage-jiji memanggilku ?"

"kau akan tau jawabannya saat kau sampai disana, sudah sana cepat mandi" ucap Yoshi

"iya-iya cerewet" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah mengambil sebuah handuk

Beberapa saat kemudian

Kantor Hokage

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" ucap Hiruzen

"ternyata itu kau, Naruto" ucap Hiruzen

"ada apa kau memanggilku, jiji ?" tanya naruto

"apa kau mau menjadi Shinobi, Naruto?" tanya balik Hiruzen

"tentu saja aku mau" ucap Naruto

"baiklah, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam tim 4 dengan Jounin pembimbing Mitarashi Anko" ucap Hiruzen

"eh, tapikan aku belum mengikutu tes ujian genin" ucap Naruto

"jadi kau ingin menjalani tes dulu naruto ? padahal aku pikirkau sudah pantas menjadi Genin" ucap Hiruzen

"ya, aku ingin merasakan yang namanya ujian" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau akan melaksanakan ujian 3 hari dari sekarang. Jadi bersiaplah terlebih dahulu" ucap Hiruzen

"baik"

Di sebuah kedai Dango, terlihat seorang jounin yang tengah melahap seporsi dango yang ada dihadapannya.

Jounin tersebut bernama Mitarashi Anko. Kebetulan hari ini yidak ada misi, jadi dia dapat bersantai.

'jadi, anak yang akan menjadi didikanku adalah Jinchuriki kyubi. Hemm, sepertinya ini akan menarik' batin Anko

Kemudian, Anko keluar dari kedai setelah membayar pesanannya. Lalu Anko tidak sengaja melihat Naruto lewat didepan kedai yang barusan dia singgahi.

"hei, kau yang berambut kuning" teriak Anko pada Naruto

Merasa tidak ada lagi orang yang berambut kuning disekitarnya, Naruto pun menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"aku ?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"iya, kau. Cepat kesini"

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ada apa nee-san memanggilku ?" tanya Naruto begitu

"bukankah kau Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya balik Anko

"ya, bagaimana Nee-san tau ?"

"tentu saja. siapa yang tidak tau 'bocah pembuat onar' yang selalu berbuat onar. Yah setidaknya untuk enam tahun yang lalu sebelum kau pergi keluar desa" ucap Anko

"bagaimana nee-san tau kalau aku pergi keluar desa ?" tanya naruto

"Hokage-sama yang memberitahuku. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Mitarashi Anko. Dan aku adalah calon tutormu"

"jadi nee-san yang akan menjadi senseiku" tanya Naruto agak terkejut

"ya, dan kau akan melewati masa-masa yang indah saat menjadi anak didikku" ucap Anko membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri meski kata-katayang diucapkan Anko tidak menyeramkan, tapi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Anko berkata sebaliknya.

"ya-yah. Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Naruto dengan perasaan takut karena aura disekitar Anko terasa mencekam(?)

Setelah Naruto pergi, Ankopun berjalan menuju training ground yang biasa dipake ole tim geninnya

"heh, dasar. Tapi anak itu mempunyai mata biru yang indah dan rambut yang kuning. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata dan rambut seperti dia, tapi siapa ya...?" ucap Anko

Anko kemudian melihat kearah patung Hokage

"...eh, jangan-jangan..."

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto akan mekakukan ujian kelulusan Genin. Naruto kini tengah berjalan dijalanan Konoha . ujian akan dilaksanakan di Training Ground 4. Jam masih menunjukan jam 8.30, padahal ujian baru akan dimulai jam 9.00.

Naruto memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal untuk menikmati udara pagi di Konoha. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto sampai di tempat ujian, tapi dia tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Naruto duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang yang ada di Training Ground 4. Baru beberapa detik duduk, sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya. Narutopun menghindar dengan cara melompat ke samping.

Ingin tahu siapa yang menyerangnya, Naruto melihat ke arah datangnya kunai tadi. Dia melihat 2 orang genin yang hampir seumuran dengannya (menurut perkiraannya) tengah berdiri saling berdampingan.

Yang pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dengan pupil berwara hitam mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam kelam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Memakai baju berwarna biru muda dan celana berwarna coklat tua. Dia membawa sebuah katana dipunggungnya.

Sedangkan sosok yang kedua adalah seorang gadis dengan mata ametys, rambutnya cokelat sepunggung yang digerai tanpa diikat. Memakai jaket berwarna putih polos dan celana berwarna hitam. Naruto mengasumsikan anak tersebut adalah seorang Hyuuga dilihat dari matanya.

"kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya laki-laki yang membawa katana tadi

"mau apa kalian ?"bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya

"kau akan mati disini"

TBC

sebelum balas2 reviews. ada yang ingin author sampe'in

author gak tau Naruto dkk jadi genin pas umur berapa. jadi author anggep saat umur mereka 13 th. dan Naruto disini menjadi genin 1 thun lebih awal.

nah sekarang author mau bales reviews yang udah masuk. author akan menjawab secara langsung beberapa reviews yang mirip.

**update kilat **: gomen. kalu update kilat kayaknya author gak bisa. sekolah pulang jam 4. tugasnya numpuk, ulangannya banyak. belum lagi kepentingan yang lainnya. tapi author usahakan tidak kayak chap 2 ini yang terlalu lama updatenya.

**ceritanya dipanjangin **: author akan usahain buat chapter-chapter berikutnya wordnya sekitar 3k

**lanjutkan** : ini udah lanjut

**penulisan huruf kapital **: author bakal usahain agar penulisannya sesuai EYD.

**cerita saat menjalani latihan bersama Yoshi** : cerita saat menjalani latihan bersama Yoshi ada. tapi dalam bentuk flashback dan hanya sedikit. gomen kalau mengecewakan

**perubahan cakra Naruto** : perubahan cakra Naruto - angin (asli punya Naruto), Tanah sama Air (dari sel Hasirama). jadi Naruto punya Tiga Elemen dasar yaitu angin, tanah dan air.

**Naruto umurnya berapa taun waktu berangkat mengembara** : umur Naruto sekitar 6 tahun. di chap 1 author memang gak ngasih tau secara gamblang. tapi kalau di perhatiin lagi pas percakapan Hokage ke 3 sama Yoshi pasti bakal ketahuan.

**oc disini Yoshi atau Pair** : oc disini itu Yoshi. terus di chap 2 ini juga ada 2 oc lagi.

**mengunakan panggilan2 dlam bahasa Jepang **: oke, author akan isahain. ingatkan author klo di chap" berikutnya ada panggilan yang gk pake bhs Jepang ^_^

**pairing ?** : rencananya author gak bakalan masukin romance. tapi kalo ada, palingan cuma sedikit

**perjelas dan perpanjang alur cerita **: untuk chap" awal nanti kayaknya alurnya bakal cepat karena suatu alasan.

**jangan kebanyakan skiptime **: untuk sementara bakal banyak skip time.

**guest : chapter depan lngsung skip 6 thn ya ?** : kok tau. kamu dukun , iya langsung skip.

**trisna **: arigato gozaimasu

**Jigoku no arashi** : setelah author baca cerita another life chance by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane, ternyata awalnya mirip. tapi tenang aja, cerita lanjutannya bakalan berbeda. untuk pair kyaknya enggak ada, soalnya authornya ini tidak pandai dalam hal percintaan. hehe. thank info nya

**leontujuhempat : Naruto jangan terlalu kuat** : dilihat aja kelanjutannya.

**namikaze loCo : apa Naruto bakalan over power ? buat Naruto juga ahli kenkai genkai klan uzumaki (rantai cakra)**: Naruto over power ? - ditunggu aja ceritanya. kekaigenkai klan uzumaki ? - author juga udah ada ide itu sih. tapi, tunggu aja kelanjutannya

oke cukup sekian balal_balas reviewsnya. dan gomen gak bisa balas satu2 reviewsnya.

see you.


	3. Chapter 3

hai

author balik lagi...

gomen kelamaan

oke,,, sebelum lanjut cerita, ada sedikit penjelasan.

disini Naruto berumur 12 tahun sama dengan umur sasuke cs

sedangkan teman setim Naruto berumur 13 tahun

dan untuk salah satu chara yang menjadi teman setim Naruto, author ngambil dari anime** "katekyo hitman reborn"**

dan chara satunya lagi adalah oc buatan author

tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung saja ke cerita

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya...<strong>

"kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ?"

"mau apa kalian ?"

"kau akan mati disini"

"huh, itu jika kau bisa membunuhku"

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Masing-masing unsur punya pemiliknya masing-masing

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship 'n adventure.

Warning : abal , typo berserkan , oc , tidak sesuai EYD, mengandung

Xover

Anak yang membawa katana maju menyerang Naruto dengan katananya. Melihat itu, Naruto mengambil kunai dan menggunakannya untuk melawan anak katana tersebut.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menahan serangan anak katana tersebut dan sesekali menyerang, tapi tidak satupun serangan yang dapat melukai masing-masing lawan. Melihat ada celah, Naruto menendang anak katana tersebut sehingga anak tersebut terpental.

Mengetahui ada kesempatan, Naruto merapal segel untuk menyerang anak katana tersebut. Tapi belum selesai merapal segel, Natuto sudah dikejutkan oleh serangan dari gadis –yang Naruto yakini- Hyuuga yang sedari tadi diam menonton.

'bisa gawat jika aku terkena pukulannya, aku harus berhati-hati' batin Naruto

Gadis tersebut berulangkali menyerang Naruto dengan jurus-jurus klan Hyuuga, dan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba menghindari serangan tersebut. Naruto diserang habis-habisan oleh gadis tersebut tapi tiba-tiba gadis tersebut melompat kesamping dan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang gadis tadi berdiri melesat sebuah katana yang dilapisi oleh elemen air.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan serangan tak terduga tersebut berusaha menghindar ke kanan, tapi bahu kirinya terkena goresan katana tersebut.

"kalian hebat, bisa bekerja sama tanpa berkomunikasi. Aku tebak kalian sudah lama bekerja sama dalam satu tim" ucap Naruto disela menahan sakit di bahu kanannya.

"kau juga hebat bisa menghindari seranganku. Kebanyakan genin tidak bisa menghindarinya" ucap anak katana.

"tapi, apakah kau bisa menghindari serangan ini"

**suiton : kuzuryu kawakuzure**

lalu dari sungai yang ada didekat training ground 4, muncul naga air berkepala sembilan dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar menerjang kearah Naruto.

"masih belum" ucap gadis Hyuuga

**Raiton : Raihachiryudan no jutsu**

Serangan gabungan suiton dan raiton berubah menjadi elemen Ranton (elemen badai).

"**Ryu arekuruu arashi"**

Naga badai yang memiliki ukuran yang lumayan besar kini tercipta dan menyerang Naruto.

Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto memunculkan satu bunshin. Lalu Naruto dan 'binshin' Naruto merapal segel yang berbeda

"jutsu yang hebat. Tapi aku juga tidak akan kalah"

**Fuuton : Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu**

**Suiton : suryudan no jutsu**

Naga air Naruto menjadi lebih besar setelah bergabung dengan naga angin 'bunshin' Naruto dan melaju kearah naga badai milik ke dua genin tadi.

PYAARRR

Kedua Naga tadi beradu dan menyebabkan cipratan air yang cukup banyak

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Naruto dan bunshinnya langsung melesat ke arah genin tadi. Pertarungan satu lawan satu antara Naruto dengan anak katana dan 'bunshin ' Naruto dengan gadis Hyuuga pun terjadi.

Naruto vs anak katana

**Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu**

Naruo melemparkan sebuah shuriken tapi tiba-tiba shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi banyak. Dengan katananya, anak katana tadi menangkis shuriken-shuriken yang menuju kearahnya.

TRANK

TRANK

TRANK

Melihat shuriken-hurikennya di tangkis, Naruto maju dengan kunainya. Naruto mencoba menusukkan kunainya tapi berhasil ditangkis, lalu menendang dengan kaki kirinya tapi masih berhasil ditangkis lagi. Terlalu sibuk menyerang, Naruto meninggalkan celah pada pertahanannya dan dimanfaatkan oleh anak katana tadi untuk menendang mundur Naruto beberapa meter kebelakang. Anak katana tadi maju dengan memegang katananya ditangan kiri. Saat sudah dekat dengan Naruto, anak katana tersebut hendak menebaskan katananya

**Sami da re**

Naruto terkejut saat katana yang tadi ada di tangan kiri genin tersebut tiba-tiba hilang sesaat sebelum ditebaskan.

Melihat Naruto sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya, anak katana tersebut menebaskan katananya yang ternyata sudah dipindahkan ketangan kanan dengan cepat.

CRASHH

diwaktu yang bersamaan

'bunshin' Naruto kini berlari ke arah gadis Hyuuga dengan memegang kunai di kedua tangannya. 'bunshin' Nauto menebaskan kunai yang ada di tangan kanannya. Tapi musuhnya mempunyai Byakugan, jadi dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Lalu Naruto mencoba menendang dengan kaki kirinya tapi bisa diblok dengan baik olah gadis tersebut. Merasa taijutsu tidak berguna, Naruto melompat menjauh kebelakang. Tapi sialnya saat 'bunshin' Nauto mendarat ditanah , tiba-tiba muncul tali dan mengikat kedua kaki 'bunshin' Nauto.

'jebakkan. sejak kapan..' batin 'bunshin' Nauto

"rasakan ini"

**Jyuken**

disaat pukulan tersebut hampir mengenai 'bunshin' Nauto, tiba-tiba 'bunshin' Nauto mengelak kesamping lalu menodongkan kunai kearah leher gadis Genin tersebut.

"menyerah?"

"bagaimana bisa ? " tanya gadis Hyuuga tersebut

"aku pengguna angin, Kau ingat ? jadi aku memutuskan talinya dengan cakra anginku" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum

Naruto vs anak katana

CRASHH

BOFT

'eh, kawarimi ?' batin anak katana

"menyerah ? " tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pudak anak katana tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya seolah-olah jarinya adalah kunai.

"baiklah, kami menyerah" ucap anak katana dan gadis Hyuuga bersamaan.

PROK PROK PROK

"kau hebat Gaki" ucap seorang jounin yang bernama Anko

"eh, Anko nee. Eh ada Hokage-jiji juga. Kenapa kalian ada disini ?" tanya Naruto

"tentu saja melihat ujianmu" ucap Hokage

"jadi yang barusan adalah ujiannya ?" tanya Naruto

"ya kau benar, dan kau lulus" ucap Hokage

"horee, aku berhasil" teriak Naruto dengan senangnya

"kau hebat Gaki, bisa mengalahkan tim 4 yang notabanenya adalah tim dengan kerjasama tim yang paling baik di angkatanya. Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku sensei" ucap Anko

"yah, aku kesulitan melawan mereka jika mereka bersama. Baiklah, sensei" ucap Naruto

"jadi itu strategimu ya ? memisahkan kami dan bertarung satu lawan satu. Tapi kuucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Oh ya perkenalkan Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan gadis ini bernama Hyuuga Hana." Ucap anak katana tadi yang bernama Yamamoto

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" ucap Naruto

"nah, Naruto-kun sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi Genin dan ini Hitei ate mu. Kau akan berada di tim 4 satu tim dengan Yamamoto-kun dan Hana-chan dengan Jounin pebimbing Anko Mitarashi" ucap Hokage

"Hai'i" ucap Naruto dan tim 4 bersamaan

Dan hari itupun dihabiskan oleh tim 4 untuk lebih mengenal sau sma lain, khusunya Naruto

4 bulan sudah Naruto bersama dengan tim 4. Kini Naruto dan teman satu timnya sudah menjadi Chunin. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama -saat makan siang atau saat beristirahat disela-sela kesibukkan misi- terkadang pula Anko ikut berkumpul, tetapi tidak terlalu sering.

Kini Naruto, Hana dan Yamamoto sedang berada di kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi berikutnya.

"baiklah, dengan ini aku perintahkan Naruto, Yamamoto dan Hana untuk pergi ke Yukigakure membantu tuan putri Koyuki untuk menyelidiki masalah yang terjadi disana" ucap Hokage

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto, Yamamoto dan Hana bersamaan.

Pintu Gerbang Konoha

"misi kita kali ini adalah menyelidiki hilangnya warga Yukogakure dan sekitarnya. Usahakan untuk tidak ada kontak dengan musuh. Jika terjadi skenario terburuk, kita gunakan rencana B. Ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Yamamoto yang menjadi ketua di misi kali ini

Naruto mengankat tangannya

"apa, Naruto ?" tanya Yamamoto

"rencana B nya apa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos

"entahlah, mungkin meminta bantuan ?" ucap Yamamoto sekenanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

PLETAKK

"kenapa kau memukulku" tanya Yamamoto pada Hana

"kau ini ketua. Jadi harus tegas saat ditanya anak buahnya. Jika tidak, anak buahmu mungkin akan kacau nantinya" terang Hana

"ah, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan ini diperjalanan. Ayo berangkat" ucap Hana

Yamamoto lalu mengikuti Hana. Saat Naruto juga ingin pergi, dia ditahan oleh Senseinya dulu saat di tim 4.

"ada apa sensei ?" tanya Naruto

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Hanya sebentar "ucap Anko

** xoxoxo Uzumaki Naruto oxoxox**

"kau dari mana saja Naruto ? lama banget " ucap Yamamoto sambil meloncat-loncat di atas dahan-dahan pohon

"ahaha, bukan urusan yang penting" ucap Naruto

"ngomong-ngomong, baru 2 bulan yang lalu kita pulang dari Yukigakure, sekarang kita harus kesana lagi" ucap Hana sambil mengingat misi sebelumnya di Yukigakure untuk melindungi seorang artis yang ternyata adalah Kazahana Koyuki, seorang putri dari Yukigakure.

"kau benar. Aku ingin melihat tuan putri secepatnya, kira-kira seperti apa ya dia sekarang" ucap Naruto

"tentu saja seperti putri cantik yang lainnya, emang kau pikir dia akan jadi putri gelandangan apa ?" ucap Yamamoto

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto berhenti

"berhubung hari sudah mulai gelap, kita bermalam disini" ucap Yamamoto

"ha'i"

"Naruto kau cari hewan buruan untuk kita makan. Hana kau mencari kayu bakar dan aku akan mendirikan tenda disini"

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto dan Hana bersamaan

Setelah itu Naruto mencari hewan untuk diburu dan Hana pergi mencari kayu bakar. Sedangkan Yamamoto mendirikan tenda.

**xxxxxxxxx**

kini Naruto, Yamamoto dan Hana tengah duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Naruto menatap Hana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"ada apa Naruto ? apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Hana yang engetahui Naruto terus menatapnya dari tadi

"e-eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto dengan terbata

"haey, Naruto. Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan tubuh Hana yang seksi itu" ucap Yamamoto

PLETAKK

"kenapa kau melempaku dengan batu" gerutu Yamamoto pada Hana

"jangan bicara yang macam-macam kau. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ucap Hana dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"ba-baiklah" ucap Yamamoto

"haaah, kalian ini. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tau" teriak Naruto

"bi-bicara apa kau. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti dia" ucap Hana dengan muka memerah

"benarkah ? tapi mukamu memerah. Itu tandanya kau benar-benar menyukainya" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit, menggoda.

"su-sudahlah. A-aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Hana sambil masuk ke dalam tenda.

"haaah dia kabur" ucap Naruto kecewa karena acara menggodanya harus diakhiri.

"sebaiknya kau juga tidur Naruto. Biar aku yang jaga pertama" ucap Yamamoto

"baiklah" ucap Naruto

TBC

alurnya kecepetan ya ?

hhe,,sengaja sih...

buat chapter-chapter awal author sengaja dicepetin alurnya biar sesuai dengan rencana author...

Sedikit penjelasan :

Chara Yamamoto author ambil dari anime Kayekyo Hitman Reborn.

Keterangan jurus :

**suiton : kuzuryu kawakuzure **( elemen air : aliran sembilan kepala Naga. Ini jutsu karangan author yg terinspirasi dari anime "Katekyo Hitman Riborn" jurusnya Ugetsu Asari)

"**Ryu arekuruu arashi" **(naga badai gabungan dari **suiton : kuzuryu kawakuzure** dan **Raiton : Raihachiryudan no jutsu. **ini juga jutsu karangan author)

**Sami da re **(salah satu teknik pedang milik yamamoto. Dengan memindahkan pedang dari tangan satu ketangan lainnya saat akan menebas. Musuh akan terkejut dan dimanfaatkan oleh Yamamoto untuk menyerang)

Gomen updatenya lama dan chap kali ini lebih pendek.

.

Untuk review chap 2 akan di jawab di chap 4.

Author sekarang sedang banyak tugas jadi gak bisa pegang PC terlalu lama apalagi ON internet

See you next chap


End file.
